Two dimensions meet
by Tziorta14Corney
Summary: the young justice original team accidentally end up in the teen titans go world . artemis is evil in the teen titans go universe how will the team react ? plz read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Two dimensions meet - The dimensions meet (the spell)**

At the cave(young justice)

A.N. In this version the team doesn't know about artemis past and the teen titans know her as Tigress.

No one POV

It was a normal day for the young justice team , after they fought sports master and Artemis was ticked. Because he told her how worthless she was and how she was a pain

"Hey arty what crawled in your but and died?" said wally

"Buzz off flash kid!" she snapped

"Hey guys I found a traveling spell that can take you anywhere , even in different dimensions!"

"Cool Zee. you wanna try it?" said Robin

"Ok I'll try one dimension!"

" LATEOP OT A TNEREFFID NOISNEMID NEPO EKAT SU OT A TNEREFFID ESREVINU ROF A -"

She cast her spell but while she was chanting it Zatara came in and surprised her causing the portal to dramatically open up and suck her in along with Robin , Kid Flash, Artemis , Kaldur , superboy , wolf , M'gann and sphere with her

Each of the Heros screamed for their parteners but it was too late the portal closed

At the tower(Teen titans go)

No One POV

It was a normal day at the Titans Tower, Bb and Cyborg were annoying Raven while Robin struck out with Starfire

Suddenly a portal opened and 9 figures were tossed out of it

They all got in a battle stand when they started moving and woke up

"Ugh Zee, next time make the landing more gentle!" said the red and yellow male figure

"Sorry guys" said the black which figure

"It's ok Tanna you just got surprised that's all" said the green blonde figure

"Sorry to interrupt but who are you guys!" said cyborg with a tone

"I'm Robin, that's Artemis ,Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy, Sphere, Wolf and Zatanna" said the red and black figure while the others nodded at their names

"Ok but are you guys Good? or evil?" said Robin while eyeing Artemis suspiciously

"Chill , we're good guys dude" said Kid Flash

"Oh ok , well I'm Cyborg, that's our leader Robin, Beast Boy , Raven , Silky and Starfire." said Cyborg

They nodded and started talking but were still suspicious about Artemis so Raven Pulled her away from the others while the others distracted the team by asking questions about the team

"Ok Blondie I know your Artemis Crock Aka. Tigress!" said Raven angrily

But Artemis was shocked that she called her that name that she almost became when she was 6!

"Look I'm guessing that this version of tigress is evil correct ?" she stated

Raven nodded

"Than in this universe must be when I actually became evil and not good!" she said in shock

"Wait 'actually became evil and not good?'" asked Raven

"Yea , why?" asked Artemis

"Cause our Artemis is the evilest and best villain here !" said Raven

"Please don't tell my team about it. they don't know about it! and the JLA sent me to the shadowes as a spy" she explained while Raven nodded and walked to the others to tell them while the team starts exploring the tower 

Kid Flash POV

Well this robin is way lamer than our one! he says uncle jokes, wears a lame robin costume and NEVER takes off his costume, and has an annoying voice! ours sounds like a professional singer! Also he's obsessed with Starfire

Starfire is hot (* not as hot as Arty*) but a bit weird , I mean she makes Kal look like a Surface dweller ! and she was playing with her Robins feelings ! now that's cold!

Beast boy (A.K.A. Garfield Logan ) is cool, he is a vegetarian (gross) but plays video games**, pranks the others and is a player ,also in love with Raven**

**Raven is scary , maybe her and Arty can be friends !, Secretive , uses 'magic' and obviously is in love with BB!but also a bummer **

**And Cyborg is really cool, eats a lot of meat and eats like me! awesome catchphrase 'booyea!' But he is a bit car- obsessed , he yelled at us when we touched the car , but hugged sphere and studied it**

**Arty was really fidgety but i'll ask her about it tomorrow . **

**the boys have their own room and so do the girls sphere is in the garage and wolf is next to silky in a basket **

**I can hear the others in the tower sleeping and snoring ,loudly ! but I fell asleep anyway **


	2. Chapter 2

**Two dimensions meet - Titans vs tigress**

AN. SORRY FOR THE LATENESS BUT I WAS BUYSY WITH MY OTHER FAN FICTIONS,SONGS AND POEMS ,ANYWAY ENJOY  
>DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS GO OR YOUNG JUSTICE IF I DID THAN IT WOULD BE BACK ON TV AND BBRAE WILL RISE!ALSO I AM GOING TO CALL THE ROBINS. YJR AND TTR<br>Enjoy...  
>Beast boy POV<br>Man the girls on their team are hot although Rae is totally hotter  
>Anyway the titans and I are going to keep an eye on Artemis for a bit<br>I was half asleep eating tofu eggs  
>While the rest had ,gross eggs and Bacon ,<br>"Morning titans!" Sang robin forgetting about the YJ team  
>"Oh um and YJ team" he finished sheepishly<br>"Is he always this happy in the morning ?" Grumbled SB  
>"Yes " we all sigh<br>"At least he doesn't sleep fight anymore " said cyborg  
>We all agreed and explained about that<br>Cyborg was checking sphere out ,and I was talking to wolf ,cool dude by the way ! The others were talking to the team or staring intencly at Artemis (*cough * Robin*cough*)  
>Suddenly the crime alert started blaring<br>"All right guys lets see who are we up against" said our robin  
>We all felt uncomfortable except YJ team cause it was tigress robbing jump city labs<br>"Who's tigress "asked M'gan  
>"She's a very hard vileness !" Said our robin<br>"But it says here that she hasn't got any powers!" exclaimed KF  
>"Guys were waisting time!" yelled Rae and Artemis at the same time<br>Wow maybe they can be greatfriends!  
>"Your right !teams ,go!" he yelled<br>==========Time skip=========  
>No one POV<br>"HAHAHAHA! COME OUT TITANS WHEREVER YOU ARE! " tigress yelled  
>She was wearing an orange and black spandex suit which showed a bit of cleavage and a black utility belt . her hair was in a braid that reached her butt. Wally was practically drooling along with the other boys of YJ team<br>Who got beat up by the girls of YJ team  
>The Teen titans boys learned what happened if you stare at her for too long the hard way since the tt girls behind them to beat the shit out of them<p>

"Time for this kitty

to get de-clawed !" yelled cyborg while turning into a rocket ship  
>But she still beat him by hitting him with an EMP arrow which caused him to shut down on the floor<br>"Wow she's good !" yelled M'gan  
>"Are the one liners really necessary ? " Asked artemis<br>"Yes they are .they are fun!" said bb while lifting cyborg up  
>Every YJ member and Raven rolled their eyes<br>"The kitty's time for the nap is now!" said star  
>"Really?" said YJR while everyone nodded in agreement<br>Starfire blasted a star-bolt at tigress but she missed cause tigress bent backward as the beam went past her  
>Tigress then shot a punching glove arrow at Starfire while she was distracted by a shirtless guy with an eight pack, the arrow knocked her out<br>"STARFIRE , NOOOOO! IM COMMING! THIS TIGERS CLAWES ARE OUT!" yelled ttrobin dramatically  
>"Seriously?! I am this sad in this world!?" Yelled YJR annoyed<br>"I bet our versions of our selves aren't that lame!" said KF proudly  
>TTR was about to hit tigress with his staff when suddenly she kicked him in the gut. HARD! and punched him in the face then put knocking gass in front of him so he lost consciousness next to Starfire ironically<br>"Wow" said KF "hot and good fighter!"  
>Artemis hit him upside the head HARD so he choked on the snack he was eating<br>"Ok my turn! " said bb excitedly  
>"Let's see which tiger is stronger!"<br>He was about to punch her when she shot an arrow with a yarn ball .He stopped and turned into a cat and started to play with it, then put him into a net arrow

"That's it !AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!" said raven. than she opened a portal under tigress that lead her to prison  
>The rest of her team just woke up<br>And robin said"Good job is the one liner though?!"  
>"This is stupid ! how's that?" she said sarcastically<br>"Umm it should have some thing about a tiger " he said sheepishly  
>"Ok guys lets just interrogate her" said YJR<br>They all nodded and artemis looked anxious to do so  
>AN . SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LATENESS BUT I HAVE A FRENCH TEST IN A BIT AND 10 OTHERS THIS MONTH<br>I DONT OWN YJ OR TT BUT I DO OWN THIS IPOD AND THE STORY


End file.
